Changing Fate: Childhood Arc
by Serenity Rayne
Summary: The war has ended and Harry has left the Wizards behind. Can a trip to his childhood hell and a red haired green eyed child help him heal from a life of betrayal? And what kind of things will Harry and his new cousin find in the Fire Country? HP/NaruXover
1. Chapter 1

Letter/Writing

Disclaimer: None of this is mine.

_Letter/Writing _

"_Thoughts"_

-"Someone talking on the other end of the line (phone)"-

**Changing Fate- Chapter 1**

_500 years ago, the shinobi and wizarding populations split from the world and each other. These communities grew and prospered as the years went by. The wizarding community spread out until it was scattered across every country. The shinobi community however, created their own lands called the Elemental Countries where shinobi and civilians alike lived. Perhaps there, my youngest sister, Rose may find happiness._

_From the Diary of Lily Evans Potter_

_--_

It had been nearly 2 years since he had found his mothers Journal while cleaning the basement of # 4 Privet Drive. His relatives had hidden it, trying to hide his entire heritage from him. Which is why at the age of 17 soon to be 18, he was once again going back to his childhood hell. A dark and rather sinister smirk spread it's way onto the dark haired mans face as dark emerald eyes looked up to watch the scenery fly by the train window.

"_It will be fun to ransack their house."_

The sound of laughter and a subtle jerk signaled their arrival at Kings Cross Station. Though the man registered all this he never stopped watching through the window; though now the scene was that of hundreds of happy families celebrating the reunion of their families and the end of the war.

"_A lot of help they were."_

It had been right before the end of his seventh year of school, that he had finally defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort. Of course he hadn't used magic to defeat a Dark Lord 2 generations older. No, you see after finding his mothers journal and reading about the techniques used in the Elemental Countries he had taken a trip to Gringotts to see if the goblins had any information.

They of course had all the info he needed and more. They had given him scrolls of techniques called Jutsu and even scrolls and tomes on Japanese and for some reason the goblin tongue. As he had been moving to leave they had stopped him and revealed Dumbledore's, Granger's and the Weasley's thievery.

Of course he had gotten the last laugh there. He had ordered the goblins to keep up the transactions, only this time with leprechaun gold. It seemed as if the only trust worthy Weasleys were Gred, Forge, Bill and Charlie. Humph; anyway he had continued to secretly study the techniques for two years and eventually, it had paid off.

Finished with his brooding, the man known as Harry Potter stood from his seat and reached up into the overhead rack for his luggage. Pulling it down and shrinking it he turned to head out the door before catching sight of his reflection in the glass window. It was with surprise that he realized that he truly hadn't looked at himself since his fifth year. Hesitating slightly he took the chance to study the changes.

Previously messy black hair was now tied back at the nape of his neck with the tips of his hair reaching mid-back. The previously tanned face was pale and angular, with high cheekbones and a small nose. His eyes were now a dark emerald framed by thick black lashes and set under arched brows. He had grown some in the last 2 years. Now standing at around 5'8"; which was a height he had never thought to reach. He wasn't gangly or awkward but rather he was lithe with a thin layer of wiry muscle. His clothes were still Dudley's old ones.

"_That's going to change; right after I ransack Privet Drive."_

Shaking his head he slipped out the compartment door and moved quickly off the train. Thankfully the crowd had thinned and he couldn't see any red heads anywhere on the still slightly crowded platform. Moving quickly and stealthily through the crowd he headed toward the barrier out of Platform 9 3/4.

Exiting the platform he only needed to give the platform a quick sweep to find his walrus of an uncle. Vernon Dursley was even fatter than ever, he observed; and did he look mad or what? It wasn't long before Vernon spotted his nephew and his face changed to purple. Rather than be seen with his nephew in public, Vernon turned and marched back to his car.

--

The whole ride back to Privet Drive; Vernon ranted on about how as soon as he turned 18 he was out of his house. He ignored the usual rant on his uselessness and how much of a burden he was; knowing he wouldn't be staying long and that it was all a lie anyway; he also believed that his relatives were insane anyway and therefore felt that anything they said was pointless and would most likely give the listener a tumor. There was one thing that did catch his attention though.

"And you will stay away from your cousin while he works. More unnatural freaks in my house."

"Cousin?"

Since when did he have more family?

"Your aunts' youngest sister went and died and her husband didn't want one of his brats; so we once again get stuck with unnatural freaks."

"_Well this is a new development; perhaps I should look into this. If the way he's talking is any indication the child may end up being treated worse than I was."_

The rest of the trip went with Vernon continuing his rant while remaining oblivious to his nephew's thoughts.

--

Once they arrived at Privet Drive; Vernon wasted no time in pulling his arse out of the car and lumbering into the house while shooting his nephew a nasty look. Harry, for is part just ignored the look as he too got out of the car and headed towards the house. As he reached out to open the door a small scuffling from the side of the house caught his attention. Not really feeling like going inside to face the rest of his so called relations, Harry quietly moved towards the side of the house. What he saw when he got there however was enough to anger and sadden him.

On the side of the house sat a little boy, no more than two years of age, sitting and trying to pull weeds from the garden in front of him. As he moved closer Harry was able to see tears tracks on the little cheeks. A twig snapped beneath his foot, causing him to cringe and the little boy to jump and spin around to look at him on unsteady feet. Green eyes met green as the two stared at each other before the little boy began to cry quietly.

"I's sorry. I's twying but is to hawd. I's twirsty an hungwy. I's sorry."

Snapping out of his own childhood memories Harry rushed forward and swiftly swung the little boy up into his arms and hugged him gently. He was saddened when he felt the boy stiffen in his arms before relaxing and crying into his shoulder. Slowly he began to rock the child as he whispered calming nothings into his ear.

Once the child had calmed down Harry moved the two of them over to a tree and gently sat on the ground and placed the child on his lap. The child sniffled some more before turning his large green eyes up to look into Harry's own. Harry smiled at him as he rubbed the little back in comfort and examined the child.

His clothes were some of Dudley's own baby clothes; which fit about as well as they had fit Harry when he was a child. His hair was so dirty that he couldn't tell the original color. His little face was also dirty; and from the short period of time he had been holding the boy he could also tell that the little boy was underweight. Scowling to himself Harry vowed to find a way to take the little boy with him when he left. But first he had to care for the child.

Smiling down at the child once again, Harry began to calmingly speak; careful not to scare him.

"It's alright, everything is alright. You didn't do anything wrong; alright?"

Harry smiled wider as his words gained a small timid smile from the child.

"Who you?"

Harry laughed at the innocent question.

"My name is Harry. What's your name little one?"

Harry watched as the dirty little face scrunched up in concentration.

"Fweak."

Harry scowled at the matter of fact way the derogatory name was spoken and gently pulled the child into his arms before standing.

"That's not a very nice name, little one. We'll find out your real one; alright?"

The little boy nodded with a smile before he looked back over Harry's shoulder at the unfinished garden.

"Put down; need finish gawden."

Harry scowled once again; it seemed he had been doing that a lot lately.

"Don't worry about it little one. You won't be doing that again."

"_Not if I have anything to say about it. Time to take action. I may have tolerated the abuse on me; but this is going too far in my opinion."_

With those thoughts in mind Harry nearly cheered aloud when he saw that his relatives had left; most likely for dinner. As it was, there was a chibi Harry doing the happy dance in his mind as he walked up the steps to the front door. Seeing that the door was locked, Harry carefully settled the slight toddler on his hip and, after taking a quick look around pulled out his wand and opened the door with a quick flick.

This was one of the reasons he saw no problem coming back here this time. At the age of seventeen he was aloud to use magic whenever. Now, he wasn't defenseless. Slipping quietly inside the deserted house, Harry relocked the door and made his way into the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen he quickly sat the little boy on the floor and walked over to the refrigerator. Looking around a bit, he soon decided on some milk and some chicken fingers from the freezer. Looking around to make sure the toddler wasn't looking he quickly transfigured a sippy cup and poured the milk. It wasn't that he didn't want the child to know about magic; it was just that it wasn't a good idea with what he had in mind for that evening.

Walking back over to the silent child Harry smiled and handed the cup over and watched as he greedily drank the milk down before holding the cup out for more. Chuckling Harry shook his head and took the cup from the child and set it down on the counter before turning on the oven.

"Sorry little one; you can have more later but you might get sick if you have more right now."

"Kay; what you doin?"

Harry smiled.

"I'm making you chicken fingers."

The child tilted his head cutely.

"What dat?"

"Something for you to eat, you'll like it."

Turning away from the stove Harry once again picked up the child and moved into the living room where he sat the child on the floor and flipped on the television to a children's show.

"Now, I have to go make some calls alright? You just sit here and watch TV till I get back."

The child simply nodded and turned back to the television as Harry walked out of the room and back into the kitchen. Walking over to the phone on the wall Harry quickly dialed the police. It was time something was done.

-"Hello, Surrey Police Department what's your emergency?"- (note: I'm not sure if this is a real police department; I really just took this off the top of my head.)

Harry threw one last look towards the living room before turning back to the situation at hand.

"I'd like to report a case of child abuse."

-"Do you have proof of this sir?"-

"Yes sir I do. I am with the child right now."

-"May I ask your name and location sir as well as your relationship with the child?"-

"My name is Harry James Potter; I am at number 4 Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey and I am the child's cousin."

-"Alright I will send someone out right away as well as some one from social services after I get a few more questions answered."-

"Alright."

-"I need to know your age and the childs name and age."-

"I am 17 and will be 18 at the end of July and I am guessing that the child is around two and neither of us know his name. When I asked he said his name was freak."

-"Alright, now I need to know who the abusers are or might be."-

"My Aunt, Uncle and cousin would be the abusers; they own this house. It wouldn't be the first time they have abused a child."

-"… Sir, can you explain that?"-

"_Dang, I slipped up. But, I do have proof and this might help."_

"I was left with them after my parents death. I was abused but anytime I said anything I was ignored, called a liar and punished. I simply stopped trying. The only reason you are hearing of this now is because they are doing it to someone else."

-"…Alright, I am going to send a squad car, an investigation squad and a social worker."-

"Alright."

-"May I just ask where you are calling from?"-

"I am calling from the house; my relatives left for dinner."

-"Alright, the crew should be there soon."-

"Thank you."

-"Your welcome; take care."-

As the line went dead Harry let out a sigh of relief. He knew that there really wasn't anything to worry about. There was always tons of evidence around the house; and the child himself was walking evidence. Turning to put the chicken into the oven Harry went over his hastily made plan again only to realize its flaws.

Grabbing a piece of paper and pen he quickly began a letter to one Amelia Bones. It had been towards the end of the war that she had revealed that she was his godmother and would have raised him had Dumbledore and Fudge not interfered. She had been trying to help him as much as she could ever since. They had bonded while working together against Voldemort and were nearly as close as he had been with Sirius. She was the new Minister of Magic and if anyone could help him with the flaws in his plan then it was her.

Reading over his letter he nodded before pausing briefly to wonder how to get it to her. Hedwig had died intercepting a spell for him during the war and the only other option he could think of was…

"Dobby."

A crack announced the arrival of the little house elf and Harry had just enough time to steady himself before the little elf slammed into his legs in a hug. Grinning Harry gently pried himself lose.

"How can Dobby be helping you, Harry Potter sir?"

Same old Dobby.

"Listen Dobby, I need you to get this directly to Amelia Bones as soon as you can, alright? Don't give it to anyone else."

The little house elf nodded furiously, his ears flopping around.

"Oh yes Harry Potter sir; Dobby is understanding. Dobby will be getting this to Mistress Minister right away sir."

A second crack and the enthusiastic house elf was gone. With a sigh Harry quickly checked on the child before checking on the chicken and finally sitting himself at the table with his head in his hands.

"_Now all that's left to do is wait. …I hope the Dursleys don't get home too soon."_

_--_

Minister Amelia Bones sat at her desk looking out her window at the setting sun. It had been quiet lately as everyone settled down from the last war. All of her paper work was done and sorted and at last she could rest. A crack broke her from her musings before she spun around to face the intruder. She paused at the sight of a house elf dressed in a wool sweeter and different colored socks.

"Mistress Minister; Dobby has a letter for you from Mister Harry Potter. He's be saying to give it directly to you."

Of course, that's why he looked familiar; Harry had introduced the two of them during the war.

"Alright, thank you Dobby. I'll get back to him; your jobs all done."

Amelia barely heard the crack as she slit opened her godsons letter and began to read.

_Dear Aunt Amelia, _

_I'm sorry to bother you but as of right now I am having some difficulties that I was hoping you could help me with. You see, when I got to Privet Drive today I discovered that my Aunt Rose had died and her husband had not wanted to keep one of the children. The little boy is two, as far as I can tell and shows all the signs of child abuse and neglect. I never told you this though I know that you guessed that I had been abused and neglected in my childhood_

_That is the truth and though I did nothing when it was done to me I will not allow them to continue to hurt the child. I have called the muggle police and they will be sending people over to look into both of our cases. What I want from this is my family stopped before they can do this to another child and… I would also like to take custody of the child. I know I'm young but I want to give this boy the childhood I was denied._

_This is where you come in. I was able to finish my muggle education and graduate high school and my grades were good but I'm not sure if that will be enough. I would like it if you would help me get custody of the boy and emancipation if it is needed. I know that you have a muggle degree in law and I just thought I'd ask._

_Here's hoping you'll help_

_Your loving Godson,_

_Harry_

Smiling Amelia stood from her desk and transfigured her robes into a muggle business suit. Stepping out of her office she walked silently out of the building with one destination in mind; Privet Drive.

--

Ra: I know that a lot of people might be upset that I am posting a new story rather than finishing some of my old ones but the fact of the matter is that I can't finish the others at the moments. Some complications have arisen with some of my other stories and the new chapters are harder to write.

However I have this story and a few others that I have numerous chapters written for; so I will be posting these. I also hope to be done with new chapters for my other stories by the end of the week. R&R. Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine.

_Letter/Writing _

"_Thoughts"_

-"Someone talking on the other end of the line (phone)"-

**Changing Fate- Chapter 2**

_Smiling Amelia stood from her desk and transfigured her robes into a muggle business suit. Stepping out of her office she walked silently out of the building with one destination in mind; Privet Drive._

Now:

The sound of the doorbell and the sound of small feet moving hurriedly across the floor brought Harry out of his thoughts just in time to catch the frightened child who had come flying into his arms. Settling the little boy into his arms Harry checked quickly on the chicken before moving towards the front door. The child remained silent; the only thing showing his fear being the tight grip around Harry's neck as Harry opened the front door.

On the steps of the house there were two police officers; a man with grey hair in his late fifties and a woman with blonde hair in her mid-thirties; behind them he could just see a number of other vehicles pulling up to the house. Focusing his attention on the two police officers he smiled and motioned them inside, leaving the door open for the other officials.

Once in the living room the elder officer stepped forward and held out his hand.

"Harry Potter? My name is Officer Roy Kent, beside me is my partner Officer Tammy Leon."

Harry juggled the clingy toddler before reaching out and shaking both officers' hands.

"It's nice to meet you both; and thank you for coming out to look into this."

Officer Kent smiled and motioned Officer Leon to leave. With a nod she left to get the investigation started. Harry smiled before he heard the timer he had set in the kitchen going off. Turning to look at Officer Kent he motioned him into the kitchen where he once again tried to juggle the toddler and get the meal together.

"I hope it's alright if we stay in here for a bit Officer; I was trying to get some food into this little guy."

Officer Kent nodded and took a seat at the table and pulled out a notepad.

"That's fine; my partner and the investigation crew will begin to their investigation of the house and as soon as the social worker gets here we can begin."

No sooner had he said this then a petite black haired woman walked through the kitchen door. Seeing Officer Kent she smiled and nodded before turning her attention to the multi-tasking Harry and his little burden. As soon as he had set the plate and newly filled sippy cup on the table the woman stepped forward and held out her hand.

"Hello; my name is Anita Conner; I'm the social worker who will be working on your cases. Call me Anita."

Shaking the hand Harry gave a smile.

"Harry Potter, it's nice to meet you."

Gesturing Anita into a seat he sat himself in a chair in front of the food he had made and attempted to turn the clingy toddler around. All he got in reply was a whimper and a tightened grip.

"And who is this little guy?"

Harry looked up to Anita; startled for a moment; before renewing his struggle to release the clinging toddler.

"I wish I could tell you. All I know is that he is one of my deceased Aunt Roses children. I have never meant my Aunt Rose and it was a shock to know that I even had any more cousins."

Both of the officials nodded and wrote something down as he picked up the sippy cup and tried to persuade his passenger to let go.

"Come now little one; I made you this food and I got you more milk. Remember, you wanted more but I said you would get sick. Don't you want it?"

Slowly the little toddler turned around to sit in his lap and reached out to grab a piece of chicken.

"Who day?"

Harry smiled and allowed the adults to introduce themselves.

"Hello little one, I'm Anita."

"I'm Roy little one; we're here to help."

The child nodded matter of factly before turning back to his meal; content to ignore the goings on around him. Noting that his charge was eating properly Harry turned his attention back to the two in front of him.

"I know you have questions; and to tell you the truth I have no idea when my relatives will get back; so ask away."

Anita nodded to Roy.

"I'll let you do the questioning; and I will insert anything I feel is necessary."

Roy nodded.

"Alright then, do you know how long the child has been here?"

Harry shook his head.

"No, I just learned about him today. I go to a boarding school and only came back here to find anything that belonged to my parents before leaving. I was able to find some of my mothers' things a few years ago but I figured I'd look."

Roy nodded and wrote something down.

"You said on the phone that you were abused in your childhood; could you explain that a bit more."

Harry hesitated slightly before nodding. For the next half an hour Harry described his life on Privet Drive. During the story Roy sent investigators to look into the cupboard and the second bedroom. As Harry was finishing his story there was a triumphant shout from upstairs before Officer Leon came down the stairs with a rather large box in hand.

"We were able to find this hidden in the master bedroom closet."

As the officer opened the box Harry shifted the dozing toddler in his arms and turned his attention back to the mysterious box. The adults were all looking at a different sheet of paper. Anita made a triumphant little noise that woke the toddler up and drew the attention of the other occupants of the room.

"I found his name."

Reaching across the table she handed the paper to Harry and pointed out a name. Harry smiled and looked down at the now wide awake little boy in his lap.

"Name? My name?"

Harry smiled.

"Yes little one, your name is Gaara."

The little face scrunched up.

"Gaara?"

Harry nodded.

"Yup; Gaara. So that's what you are called from now on."

The newly named Gaara nodded and leaned back into Harry's arms again.

"There's more it seems."

Harry turned his attention to Roy.

"What do you mean?"

"This paper here is your parents will. It states that you were never to go to your relatives and that you were to be raised by either Amelia Bones, Sirius Black, or Remus Lupin; do you know any of these people?"

Harry nodded.

"Yes I do, Sirius unfortunately died a few years back and I'm not to sure where Remus is now; but I called my Aunt Amelia as I call her and she should be coming by soon."

Roy nodded before turning to look at his partner.

"I seem to have your Aunt Rose's will. It also states that Gaara or any of her children are not to go to her sister Petunia. I'm assuming that that is her only remaining sister?"

"Yes, my mothers name was Lyly."

"Yes; oddly enough it seems she knows of you."

Harry looked up sharply at that.

"What do you mean?"

Officer Leon smiled.

"It says here that she felt that if anything happened to her that she felt her children would be safest with you. And since it seems as if her husband kept this little guys siblings and left him here that makes you his legal guardian."

Harry looked from one adult to the other.

"You mean that I won't have to go through a court battle to gain custody of him?"

Anita smiled.

"No you won't. Wills are meant to be honored and from what we have seen here you are more than capable and willing to care for a child. So you are now the legal guardian of little Gaara here."

Harry smiled and nodded before yelling from the front of the house signaled the arrival of his relatives. Standing Roy motioned over a man from the investigation squad and had a quick whispered chat with him before moving back to the table and gathering his things.

"I am happy to let you know that we have found more than enough evidence to put all three of your relatives in jail for a long time. You are also welcome to take anything here that belongs to either of you or your parents. I wish you both good luck and good bye; cause for now we have some criminals to take in."

Nodding to him both officers left the house with the investigation squad to drag his relatives to jail. Smiling softly Anita stood and held out her hand.

"I'm glad that we were able to help; are you going to be alright on your own?"

"HARRY!"

Both Harry and Anita turned to see Amelia making her way into the house. Anita smiled and gathered up her things.

"Well then I wish you all a happy new start as a family."

Harry nodded and thanked her as she left the house closing the door behind her. Once she was gone Harry stood and pulled the dirty toddler into his arms and motioned Amelia to follow him up the stairs.

--

Once upstairs Harry gently woke the child and started to run a warm bath before turning to Amelia.

"So, I take it the paper work is all done?"

Harry laughed as Amelia scowled at him.

"You know I wouldn't have taken that job had I known how much paper work I would have to do."

Laughing at his aunt, Harry gently placed the filthy toddler into the tub and began to wash him off.

"So in all seriousness; how did it go?"

"Well first of all his name is Gaara."

"Interesting name."

"Also apparently I was named Gaara's guardian in his mothers will."

"Well that's good right; no court battle."

"Yeah."

Harry gently pulled the toddler out of the tub and began to dry him off.

"Could you transfigure a pair of pajamas for him please?"

Amelia nodded and handed him the finished product. Once finished dressing the toddler, Harry stepped back slightly to get a good look at him. Underneath all of the dirt his skin was only lightly tanned and his hair was a violent shade of red. Green eyes peered up at him sleepily as little arms reached up, asking to be held. Complying, Harry led the way into the second bedroom where Amelia transfigured some nearby book into a crib. Lying the toddler down to sleep, Harry sat down on his old bed beside the now sitting Amelia.

"So now what are you planning on doing?"

Harry glanced over at her before turning back to look at the crib.

"I have had enough fighting for now. I'll continue to work on my jutsu and such but for right now I think I'll stick to healing rather than fighting."

"Healing?"

Harry grinned.

"Madam Pomfrey taught me enough about healing that I could go and get my mastery right now, same goes for potions, Snape and I worked together enough to tolerate each other and he managed to teach me enough to gain my mastery there as well."

"So your going to become a healer?"

"Yes, but not here. Remember me telling you about the elemental countries?"

"Yes."

"I plan to go live there; perhaps become a healer in one of the villages there. I know some medical jutsu as well so I would be useful there as well."

Amelia smiled over at her godson.

"Are you planning to continue to learn new jutsu?"

Harry grinned.

"Of course; I have some scrolls and books of techniques that I haven't gotten the chance to try yet; and who knows, maybe I'll even start teaching Gaara when he's older."

Amelia smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Then it looks like you are off to Gringotts tomorrow morning; but for now sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

Harry nodded before slipping under the covers and watching as Amelia left the room. Throwing one last look at the sleeping Gaara, he drifted off to sleep with plans for the next day and their new life.

--

Ra: I really hope that you liked this chapter. I wanted to make it where Harry just didn't up and leave with the child and I really don't like the Dursley's to much so I wanted to see them put in jail. Any way, I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

_Letter/Writing _

"_Thoughts"_

-"Someone talking on the other end of the line (phone)"-

**Changing Fate- Chapter 3**

"_Then it looks like you are off to Gringotts tomorrow morning; but for now sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."_

_Harry nodded before slipping under the covers and watching as Amelia left the room. Throwing one last look at the sleeping Gaara, he drifted off to sleep with plans for the next day and their new life._

Now:

The next morning Harry woke to the feeling of being stared at. At first he simply stayed still; the instincts from the war kicking in. It was only when he remembered the events of the day before that he opened his eyes and sat up. Looking around his eyes settled on Gaara's crib. Gaara himself was sitting up quietly in the crib simply watching every move Harry made; seeing that he was awake, Gaara smiled and held his arms out to be held.

Smiling himself Harry rose from the bed and moved quickly over and lifted the toddler into his arms.

"Good morning little one; did you sleep well?"

Gaara nodded cutely.

"Yup, it comfy."

Harry laughed and began to walk down the stairs to the living room.

"I'm sure it was."

Entering the living room Harry smiled as he saw Amelia sitting in one of the armchairs. Hearing them enter she looked up and smiled before she rose and motioned to a couple of bags on the couch.

"I went out and bought some clothing for the two of you to wear today. You'll probably need to buy new clothing and such once you get to the Elemental Countries in order to fit in."

Harry nodded and set Gaara on the floor before beginning to search through the bags. A tug on his pant legs however, forced his attention back to Gaara.

"Daddy, who dat?"

"…"

"Daddy?"

Snapping out of his shock Harry smiled.

"Gaara this is your Aunt Amelia."

Gaara nodded, oblivious to the conflicting emotions his questions had caused and turned to wave at Amelia.

"Hi, 'm Gaara."

Amelia smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you Gaara."

Gaara nodded before turning back to Harry. Harry finished looking through the bags and turned back to Gaara.

"Alright Gaara, why don't you go watch TV while I go get breakfast with your Aunt Amelia?"

"Kay, daddy."

Leaving the toddler to his own devices Harry and Amelia moved into the kitchen where Harry immediately began getting a quick breakfast together for the three of them. Sitting at the table watching her godson Amelia couldn't help but smile. It had been a shock when Gaara had called Harry 'daddy' but she had to admit; Harry had fallen into that roll quite well. And besides; it is simply impossible to argue with the logic of a toddler. And she had a feeling that, Harry had not objected because growing up his greatest desire was to have a family of his own.

Smiling in thanks as Harry handed her a cup of coffee she continued to watch in silence as Harry moved quickly and efficiently around the kitchen before he finally came to sit down with his own cup of coffee.

"I was actually rather surprised that you were here this morning; I was expecting you to be at the Ministry buried under paperwork."

Harry gave a laugh as she directed an angered glare at him. She hadn't wanted to take the position, but Harry had convinced her that it would be best if she was in charge rather than an idiot like Fudge or a manipulator like Dumbledore. Now though, she was regretting that decision.

"I believe I have you to blame for that predicament. And I will have to get back to the office soon but since you plan to leave for the Elemental Countries today, I wanted to say goodbye before you left."

Harry smiled at her and sipped at his coffee.

"Yes that is what I planned for today. After I search the house for anything my relatives may have stolen I will be taking Gaara with me to Gringotts while I visit with the goblins and then we will be going out to get him some things; games, books, toys, maybe even a pet of some kind."

Amelia looked at him in confusion.

"A pet? What for?"

"From one of the scrolls the goblins gave me I read about different clans; one of them being the Inuzuka clan. This clan was known for their partnership with dogs. I believe that it is possible for others to do the same it just might take more time. Also; I think a companion like that will be good for Gaara."

Amelia nodded.

"Yes but it might be best if you were to wait a few years or even try it on yourself first."

Harry sat in thought for a while before he nodded.

"You might be right about that. I will get a pet for myself when we go out and train it to work with me and protect Gaara."

"How is this partnership thing done anyhow; a spell of some kind?"

Harry laughed.

"Something like that; you see the Inuzuka were known not only for their partnerships with dogs but also their own canine like qualities. They were even able to understand their companion and as the animal got older it was sometimes even able to learn to speak the human tongue. I think that the same thing can be done as long as the animal is that persons familiar. If they have a connection already existing with the animal then the animal feeds off of the person's energy and eventually can evolve."

"Then why hasn't this ever happened before?"

"Simple; because people aren't normally in-tune with their energy enough to know if they have found their familiar or not."

Amelia nodded and continued to mull things over.

Meanwhile; Harry threw a quick glance at the living room doorway before rising again and finishing fixing breakfast.

"I would also like to speak with the goblins about a few different issues; and then after that we will most likely leave. Once we get settled I will find a way to get you a letter."

Amelia nodded as Harry set breakfast on the table and moved off into the living room.

--------------------

In the living room Harry stood silently, leaning against the door frame; simply watching his cousin- no, son; he reminded himself- sitting quietly; apparently fascinated by the childrens show he was watching. Watching the little boy Harry couldn't help but be grateful that he had decided to return to his childhood hell one last time. If he hadn't; he wasn't sure what his relatives would have done to the boy. As the end credits rolled, Harry stepped forward and turned off the TV before picking up the unresisting Gaara and heading for the kitchen.

-------------------

In the kitchen Harry gently placed Gaara on a chair before moving back to set breakfast on the table. Setting the spreads of omelets and bacon on the table Harry picked Gaara up and sat down with Gaara on his lap. Smiling Harry quickly filled two plates and handed the quite child a cup of milk before once again turning to Amelia.

"I know that you have to get back to the office soon but could you possibly do me a favor before you leave?"

Amelia looked up from her meal and nodded.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I need to get Gaara dressed and then get dressed myself. So I was wondering if you could do a couple of spells to get anything that belonged to my parents and Gaara's mother as well as anything that belongs to us. Just be ready to duck as no one knows where they might have put it all."

Amelia smiled slightly before nodding and sending the now empty plates into the sink to clean themselves with a flick of her wand.

"Of course; the clothes I got for the both of you are in the bag in the living room."

Harry nodded in thanks and once again carried Gaara into the living room. Grabbing the bag Harry moved upstairs and into the bathroom before setting Gaara on the ground.

"Daddy?"

Harry smiled.

"What is it Gaara?"

"We stay here?"

Harry laughed and gently maneuvered Gaara out of his pajamas.

"No Gaara; we will not be staying here for much longer. Today we have to go to the bank, go shopping and then we will find a new home."

Harry smiled as he watched Gaara nod; before he brought out Gaara's new outfit. It was pretty normal really. Slipping it on; Harry gently lifted the child and set him on the counter to put on his shoes. Once done he set him back onto the floor and looked him over.

The clothing that Amelia had gotten for him was rather cute in Harry's opinion. Gaara now wore a red t-shirt underneath a pair of jean overalls with little white sneakers. What made Harry laugh about the outfit was that it was slightly too big for the undersized toddler. The shirt fit well, but the overalls did not. Harry had had to roll up the pant legs and one of the straps was sliding off of his shoulder. Other than that the outfit was quiet nice.

"Daddy; these mine?"

Harry smiled at the small red head.

"Yes, these are from your Aunt Amelia; you'll have to thank her when we go back down stairs."

Gaara nodded and smiled before running over and reaching his little hands into the bag. Harry was pleased that Gaara had taken to him so well; he had been afraid that the Dursleys had done too much damage to the toddler for him to be able to trust again. Harry turned at the triumphant shout from his little companion to see him holding out a bunch of material.

"Is that mine, little one?"

Gaara nodded and handed him the bundle of clothes. Smiling, Harry quickly put the clothes on before turning to look at the mirror. The clothing Gaara had given him fit perfectly to his lean form as well as accented his features. He had no idea how Amelia had known his size but then again, she always had seemed to know what he needed.

Turning to the mirror he smiled. He now wore a pair of dark blue jeans that hugged his hips and thighs as well as a pair of black boots. His torso was covered by a tight black tank top with a blue open, button up t-shirt. Harry smiled before pulling his hair into a low pony tail and reaching down to pick Gaara off of the floor.

"You ready to go see Aunt Amelia?"

Gaara smiled up at him and nodded. With a laugh Harry settled the little red head on his hip before moving out of the room and over towards the stairs. Upon reaching the top of the stairs Harry paused and both Gaara and Harry looked over the railing with wide eyes. Below them in the hallway were dozens of box's and trunks along with numerous other things scattered about.

"Harry."

Looking over toward the doorway to the living room Harry saw Amelia moving trunks into the room.

"There was a lot more than expected here. But I think that you should look through them quickly before you leave. There might be something important that you will need to know."

Harry smiled down at her as he made his way down the stairs.

"Alright; thanks for getting all of this for me. You have to leave now?"

Amelia nodded before summoning everything else into the living room and moving out to meet Harry and Gaara in the hallway.

"Yes I need to be getting back to the Ministry. You find a way to write to me alright? I hope that everything goes alright."

"Thanks Aunt Amelia; I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Bye… Auntie 'Melia."

Amelia smiled and patted the little boy on the head.

"Bye Gaara. You be a good boy for your daddy; alright?"

Gaara nodded with a smile as he tightened his grip around Harry's neck. With a final wave Amelia walked out the door and disappeared. Closing the door silently, Harry moved into the living room and stood for a moment surveying everything.

There were numerous trunks of varying sizes scattered around the room and also a good number of box's lying about. There was also numerous pieces of jewelry that his Aunt had obviously taken for herself. Shaking his head Harry made his way through the mess and sat quietly on the couch with Gaara on his lap. With a sigh Harry pulled out his wand and silently summoned one of the trunks to him.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Gaara looked curiously from the wand to the trunk before seeming to dismiss it and turning back to the trunk. Shaking his head with a quiet laugh he quickly unlocked the trunk.

Harry smiled as he looked into this trunk. Picking up the first book on top of the disorderly pile of items he laughed as he discovered a prank journal with the name Prongs written across the top. His relatives had been hiding what appeared to be his fathers school trunk. Even though he was interested in looking through the trunk he gently closed the lid and set it to the side.

The next one he brought over seemed to be filled with his baby things including toys, clothing, and furniture (crib, changing table etc.). Looking into the trunk Harry snarled silently and angrily closed the lid. All of this time he had had things of his own but they had never allowed him to have them.

The next trunk he opened was neatly filled with books and other school equipment. On top of all of these things sat and envelope addressed to him. Curiosity getting the better of him, Harry gently reached out and took the letter and opened it to read aloud to an equally curious Gaara.

_Harry,_

_As I sit here writing this letter I pray that you will never read it but I feel that you will. You are my baby boy and you always will be, remember that your father and I love you no matter what you choose and that we will always be watching over you. Watching you sleep in your crib I can't help but want to protect you from all of the dangers of the world and I know that I will die to protect you if it comes down to it. If you are reading this then your father and I are no longer in this world. I would hope that you are reading this with Sirius and Remus but if the Headmaster has gotten to you first I fear that you are reading this in my sister Petunia's house and pray that you are alright._

_There are some things that I must tell you before I bring this letter to a close my Harry. As you may or may not know, Petunia wasn't my only sibling. I had another sister who I somehow doubt you have met. Her name was Rose and she is currently living in a place called the Elemental Countries. Now if you have read my journals then you should know that the Elemental Countries are a side dimension that split off from the Wizarding World to practice their own form of magic._

_However there are some things that I did not put into my journals. I used to go and visit my sister there and one summer we decided to travel around for a bit. We came across one of their hidden villages, where ninja are trained and live, called the Village Hidden in the Leaves. While I was there I took the liberty of purchasing a home inside the village and another not far from the Village hidden in the Leaves in a village of civilians and retired shinobi. The deeds to these properties have been left in a vault that my sister and I created that I am sure you will find helpful._

_You see as we were traveling we took the liberty of buying any scrolls and books we could on everything from History to technique ranging from E to S class techniques. Even after we stopped traveling, my sister still sent new scrolls and books that were put into the vault. We were able to gain a huge number of these and these are all located in a vault that only you and the Goblins can access. I hope that these will be helpful to you and I hope that you live a long and healthy life. There is a second letter in here from your father as well; he has more things that you should know._

_Be strong and stay safe; my baby._

_Your loving mother,_

_Lily Evans Potter_

Harry sat quietly staring at the letter with tears rolling down his face. This was the first time he had ever seen his mothers writing and she had written to him and made sure he was safe for the future; even if she wasn't there. Small hands patting his cheeks brought him back to the task at hand, and he smiled down at the worried Gaara before reading the next letter aloud.

_Prongslet,_

_As I write this letter I am sitting on the porch watching as Padfoot runs around with you laughing happily on his back and Moony frantically chasing you around. I have to admit I was a little shocked when your mother suggested we write these letters but thinking about it I have to agree with her. You need to understand a number of things incase something happens to us and Sirius and Remus aren't there to tell you._

_First of all I have to say that no matter what I am proud of you and that your mom and I are watching over you. You were always such a bright and clever baby and I know that you will make the decisions that you feel are the best. There are some things that you need to know about yourself and this family. _

_Before you were born there was a prophesy made that by this time I am sure you know. We became frightened and searched for the best possible ways to protect you. It wasn't until a few months after you were born that we found what we felt was our best bet a protecting you. A blood ritual that would give you four different parents. Myself, your Mother, Sirius and Remus; all performed this ritual therefore making you the heir to the Potter, Lupin, Black and Evans family vaults. _

_And no; your mother was a muggle born; we are just calling that massive vault that she created with her sister Rose (lovely woman by the way smart, funny… nothing like that horse Petunia… umm sorry about that, back to the subject.) the Evans Family Vault. But yes, moving on… everything in there is yours including all of the properties and items contained within. I only ask you one thing; when you get control of these vaults please give the Lupin Family Vaults to Remus. When he became a werewolf the Ministry confiscated them and he hasn't been able to access them since._

_Also if you are moving to the Elemental Countries or even if you are just leaving the country, take Remus with you. He loves you more than anything and will do whatever it takes to protect his cub. Other than that I really don't think that there is anything else other than continue the Marauder name and don't let Remus forget to have some fun; I don't worry about Sirius in that respect as he never seemed to grow up; but Remus grew up to fast. So, take care of Moony and yourself and lead a good life._

_Love Always,_

_Your Father,_

_James 'Prongs' Potter_

Tears poured down his face as he read the letter over to himself again. He could have stayed with Remus and Sirius; he should have stayed with Remus and Sirius. But Dumbledore and the Ministry interfered. A small red head snuggling into his chest brought him back to reality and he hugged the small boy to him. Calming down a bit he quietly put both letters back into there envelopes and summoned paper and pen to him before writing a short note and calling for Dobby.

A crack signaled the arrival of the hyper little house elf and Harry was once again surprised as Gaara did nothing more than stare at the creature with wide eyes.

"How can Dobby help Mr. Harry Potter sir?"

Harry gave a watery smile.

"Could you get these things to Remus Lupin please Dobby?"

Dobby nodded his head frantically, his ears flopping all over the place.

"Of course, Dobby will do that right away."

Taking the papers Dobby disappeared with a crack. Harry sighed before looking down and smiling at a wide eyed Gaara.

"Well little one, we are waiting for one last person to join us; but while we wait why don't we look through some more of these things?"

Gaara nodded and pointed out a box that he wanted to open. Laughing quietly Harry summoned the box over to them and allowed an excited Gaara to open the box.

---------------------

At Grimauld Place Remus Lupin sat quietly staring out one of the dirty windows within the deserted library. He was as happy as anyone that the Dark Lord was finally gone but he was more worried about Harry than anything else. Now that he had defeated the Dark Lord, what would happen to him? What would he do now? A sharp crack startled him from his thoughts and he whipped around in his seat, his wand raised only to calm as he saw the excited little house elf that normally helped Harry so often.

"Mr. Lupin sir; Dobby has brought you a letter from Mr. Harry Potter sir."

Remus nodded and smiled at the excited house elf as he took the letter.

"Thank-you Dobby."

Dobby nodded and disappeared with another crack; leaving the tired werewolf to read his letter in peace. Looking at the rather thick envelope Remus pulled out the first sheet of paper and began to read it silently.

_Hey Remus,_

_Sorry if Dobby startled you but I really needed to get this stuff to you. Inside this envelope are a couple of letters from my parents that I just recently found after getting the Dursleys arrested and ransacking their house. … That is a long story; I'll tell you later. But anyway, when you finish reading those I have written another letter in there for you to read which will tell you what you need to do._

_See you soon,_

_Harry (Cub)_

Remus smiled gently and reached back into the envelope and pulled out the letters from two of his dearest friends. Breathing deeply he began to read the letters from his long dead friends.

Not long after he started reading, he set the letters on the table beside his chair and, after a few deep breaths; pulled out the last letter.

_Hey Remus,_

_Alright, well if you are reading this then it means that you have read all of the other letters and would probably like an explanation. For starters; as I'm sure you know my mother had a sister who moved to the Elemental Countries. I have just recently heard of her death and I have with me here are Privet Drive, her son Gaara. Gaara is the reason that I called the cops on the Dursleys. I got here the other day to find him working in the garden (he's about two years old); covered in dirt and other things. _

_Now I couldn't allow that to continue so I took action. Aunt Amelia came by just before the police left and left this morning after giving us some new clothes and summoning anything that belonged to either of our parents or us. After reading the letters I was surprised that I truly have four parents but I can understand why you couldn't raise me. The Ministry would not have allowed it but now I believe that it is time to get away from everything._

_Pack your things and head over to Privet Drive Remy because we (all three of us) are heading to the Elemental Countries and I'll be damned if I leave you behind. So no arguments and see you soon._

_Love,_

_Harry (Cub) and Gaara_

With a smile Remus gathered up all of the letters and made his way out of the library and into the hall. Looking around at the dark and deserted home Remus shrugged and continued on his way to his room. There was nothing for him here. Harry was all he had left and he would make sure that nothing happened to his Cub.

Slipping into his room Remus made short work of his meager belongings; taking only what was necessary and what held sentimental value. He would have no need for most of the other things anyway. Taking one last quick look around the room Remus left and made his way out and through the doors of number 12 Grimauld Place. Taking one quick look around the street Remus disappeared with a crack into the living room of number 4 Privet Drive.

--------------------

Inside number 4 Privet Drive the two inhabitants were diligently looking through all of the box's that they could. Inside the box's they had found clothes from both of their parents as well as clothes and other things that their parents had sent for them. It wasn't until they took out the last trunk that they came across something of interest. In side the trunk were numerous books that looked to be of different origins.

Before they could pull any of them out however, a sharp crack forced their attention to the living room doorway, where Remus had just appeared. Standing up with Gaara in his arms, Harry made his way through the numerous box's and trunks until he reached his old teacher and new found father. After a moment of just looking each other over, Remus reached out and pulled the two of them into a hug which Harry gladly returned with a one armed one of his own. Gaara for his part simply clung to his daddy and looked over the tired looking man hugging them.

"I'm sorry; I tried to get custody of you after their deaths. I even gave proof that I was one of your parents, but they wouldn't allow it."

Harry smiled slightly and nodded against the strong but thin shoulder his head rested upon.

"I know; I know that you did everything you could. But now there's nothing they can do."

Pulling back he led Remus over to the couch where he then plopped the quiet Gaara onto his lap. With a smirk at the stunned look on his face Harry spoke.

"Meet your new…Grandson? …Umm; how about nephew because from the look on your face I'd say you aren't ready to be a grandparent?"

Remus shot him a dry look before turning his attention to the redheaded child on his lap.

"Hello little one; my name is Remus, it's very nice to meet you."

Both Remus and Harry watched as the little redhead studied Remus with a critical eye before seeming to come to a conclusion and reaching up his arms and wrapping them around the startled werewolf's neck.

"Like Uncle Remy."

Harry laughed at the startled expression on his fathers face (a/n: I will sometimes call Remy Harry's father while other times he will be called by his name.). Before turning his attention to the still opened trunk and its contense, allowing the two to bond for a bit. Digging through the trunk, Harry startled slightly as he came across another letter buried deep within the many other items. Pulling it out Harry gently opened the envelope and took a seat on the floor and began to read the letter aloud to the two now attentively listening from the couch.

_Gaara, Harry;_

_I hope that this letter finds you both in good health and that it truly is my dear nephew Harry that my baby boy is reading this letter with. In my will I specifically stated that Gaara was to go into the custody of Harry James Potter-Black-Lupin-Evans as of the date of my death. If this has not happened then I ask that this matter be brought up with King Ragnok of the Goblin Nation immediately._

_Now then, Gaara, first let me say that I love you more than anything and wish that I cold have stayed and watched as you grew up. You are my baby boy, and I hope that you grow up in a home filled with love and that you are able to learn and perhaps even live in the Elemental Countries. My dear baby boy, there is so much more that I wish to say but as of right now, I must give some rather important information to your new guardian that he will let you know of when you have reached the age of five as that is my wish._

Here Harry paused and set the letter down and moved to take Gaara from Remus.

"Why don't you go watch TV little one; while Remus and I finish up here."

Gaara looked up into the identical green eyes of his daddy and frowned.

"Daddy, tha' from my mommy?"

Harry hesitated a moment before he nodded as he carefully made his way through the mess towards the TV.

"Yes, it was Gaara. She loved you very much but there are obviously some things that should be told to you when you are old enough to understand. And as your mother asked, I will tell you when you turn five years old little one."

Gaara nodded.

"I know daddy."

Harry smiled as he set the toddler on the ground and turned the TV on for him before making his way back to the letter. Picking up the letter, Harry made his way back to the couch where he sat beside Remus and once again began to read.

_Harry, to start, I would like to thank you for taking care of my baby boy and that I am truly sorry that I couldn't take you in after your parent's death. I tried to locate you but came up blank nearly every time I looked. I eventually had to stop searching and hope that you were in a loving home, if you weren't then I am truly sorry. Now, there are some things which I feel you need to know that Gaara should be told when he is older._

_Gaara has two half-siblings; Temari, who is two years older than Gaara and Kankuro who is one year older than Gaara. They are the children from my husband's last marriage. It was said that his first wife died on a mission but I'm not so sure about that anymore. As these two were not truly my children I couldn't do anything for them but I could save Gaara._

_You see, when I was still pregnant with Gaara my husband, who is the Kazekage of the Village Hidden in the Sand (Suna), came and sealed the one tailed Demon Shukaku within the still unborn Gaara. He stated that Suna needed a weapon and that he had made Gaara that weapon. I was scared, so scared, there was nothing I could do. After he left I sent a letter to King Ragnok and he sent someone to me in secret who helped me set up my will and promised that he would do everything in his power to make sure my son got to you safely._

_Now, I was able to do enough to make sure the Shukaku didn't awaken until Garra turned five but the seal is still unstable. From what I could understand, the Shukaku will try to take control of my Gaara whenever he sleeps ad he will use his sands to stop any and all danger to Gaara. I ask of you, please find a way to stop this and tell Gaara of all of this sometime before he turns five so that he may be prepared. Some other information is that there are others like Gaara. I have heard tell of a baby girl in Konoha who has sealed within her the nine tailed demon fox Kyuubi. But there are also many others; nine in total. I wish you the best of luck in life and thank you for looking after my Gaara._

_With Love;_

_Rose Evans_

Setting the letter aside Harry turned to an equally stunned Remus.

"How can anyone be so cruel as to lock a demon inside a child? They would never be accepted; they would be treated like werewolves are here." Remus asked, horrified.

Harry reached out and laid a hand on the werewolf's arm.

"I don't know, but that doesn't change anything other than the fact that I will be heading into Konoha soon after we get there."

Remus looked over at his cub and smiled.

"Taking in strays now?"

Harry smirked.

"It would seem so. …Your coming with me aren't you; Remy?"

Remus looked over at the black haired youth, startled.

"Of course I am. You're going to need some help and I'm not losing you too."

Harry smiled and stood from his position on the couch.

"Then let's get going. We still have a lot to do today."

Remus smiled and nodded, pulling out his wand he shrunk and summoned all of the box's and trunks to him before slipping it all into his pockets and picking up a book from the table beside him and quickly turning it into a portkey. Turning around he smiled as he watched his cub move over to him with little Gaara situated on his hip. As they got closer to him he reached out and snatched the little redhead from his cubs grasp.

"Precaution. We don't need his little head split open when you both hit the ground."

He laughed at the scowl sent his way and tightened his grip before shoving the portkey into his cubs hand before he could make a comeback. A short murmur later and they disappeared in a swirl of colors.

_Next stop; Diagon Alley._

_----------------_

A/N: Sorry this took so long; but I have finally gotten my computer back and am now working on retrieving and finishing all of my files but with school work it will still take some time. Please go to my profile and vote for Harry's animal partners. And please don't forget to review. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

_Letter/Writing _

"_Thoughts"_

-"Someone talking on the other end of the line (phone)"-

**Changing Fate- Chapter 4**

Their appearance in Diagon Alley went just as Remus expected. As soon as the portkey landed, Harry was sprawled across the ground with Remus standing with a disoriented Gaara in his arms.

"Still haven't learned how to land have you?"

Harry glared at the smirking werewolf.

"Shut up Remy."

Harry sat there for a moment; regaining his bearings; before he stood and brushed himself off. Remus chuckled as he shifted Gaara closer to his body.

"Dizzy."

Remus looked down at the little red head pressed against his shoulder.

"Sorry, little one. We needed to leave before your daddy could argue with me; I should have warned you."

Harry straightened fully and glared.

"You should have warned me. …I could have braced myself and landed on my feet."

Remus laughed and made his way to the entrance to the Alley.

"Even when you have been warned you can never land on your feet. I really can't understand that by the way. I've seen you practicing your chakra control by climbing up trees, jumping off tree branches and you have brilliant balance there."

Harry shook his head as he followed the older man to the entrance to the alley.

"I'm not really sure why I can't land right. Maybe it's because I can't see where I'm landing?"

Remus shrugged.

"Maybe."

As they stepped up to the wall, Harry reached out to open the gateway. Standing back Remus smiled and shifted the little red head so he could see. Gaara gasped as the wall opened up and the child got his first look at the bustling alley. Both men chuckled before Harry led the way through the gateway and into the crowd.

Walking over to the side of the street Harry turned to look at Remus.

"I have some things I need to do. Why don't you take Gaara and buy the both of you some new clothes and such. Here's my Gringotts key, charge any and all purchases to that. And don't argue with me Remus."

Remus scowled as he accepted the key; but he knew better than to try to protest against something that his cub felt important.

"As far as I know, all we really need are clothes and furniture for Gaara which I will also get. We can order anything else when we get to the house."

Remus nodded again and watched as Harry waved slightly at Gaara as he moved back into the crowd.

"Daddy?"

Remus looked down into the sad eyes of the toddler.

"Your daddy will be back soon little one. He needs to go get some things; and the two of us also need to get some things."

The red head sniffled and looked up.

"What tings?"

Remus smiled as he began to walk towards his destination.

"You'll see."

* * *

Separating from Remus and Gaara, Harry made his way over to a clothing store called 'Dark Desires'. Once inside, Harry made his way through the rows of clothing and accessories; buying anything he thought he might need. He knew that they would have to buy more clothing once they reached the Elemental Countries in order to fit in but it wouldn't hurt to have other things as well.

Going to the counter with his purchases he paid quickly; ignoring the flirtatious glance from the cashier and made a quick get away back into the crowded streets. Taking another look around, he spotted what he needed and made his way over. The store he entered was called 'Little Dreams' and seemed to have everything he was looking for…or at least, he thought it was everything. He was a first time 'parent' so he wasn't too sure.

Moving over to the counter he approached the most sensible woman he could find.

"Excuse me Miss I was wondering if you could help me?"

The woman who looked to be in her mid-forties looked up and smiled at him as she came around the counter.

"Of course; what can I help you with?"

Harry sighed.

"You see; I have recently gained custody of my two year old cousin and well…I'm not really sure what I'll need."

The woman laughed lightly before motioning him down an isle.

"Alright then; do you have a budget you have to keep to?"

"No; money is no problem."

She nodded again and stopped to conjure up a shopping cart.

"All right first question; is he potty trained?"

Harry shrugged.

"I'm umm… not sure."

She smiled at him and placed a package of training pants in the cart, before moving on.

"Alright, I'm going to assume that you'll get him some toys yourself so lets move onto bedroom furniture."

Harry nodded and followed until they reached an aisle full of displays.

"He's two so you shouldn't need a changing table. Alright then, I need to know the color scheme of the child's room; the child's gender; and perhaps what the child looks like."

Harry nodded slowly.

"Umm; well the child's a boy, with vibrant red hair and green eyes. And umm…we're moving to a new house so I'm not to sure what the color scheme will be."

The woman nodded in thought before leading him to a number of books.

"These books will allow you to play around until you find what you want the room to look like. Then it will give us a list of the things used in the design so that you may purchase them."

Harry nodded and moved to begin when a small form ran into the back of his legs.

"Daddy!"

Looking down, he smiled and laughed as happy green eyes looked up at him. Bending down he grabbed the toddler in his arms and placed him on his hip.

"Did you escape Uncle Remy?"

Gaara shook his head.

"Na uh. He right there."

Harry looked up and laughed at the sight of a tired and frustrated Remus. Remus looked up at the laugh and scowled at him.

"Oh sure laugh it up. He was rushing through everything wanting to get back to you."

Harry smiled and looked down at the child currently looking at the book.

"Is this the little boy then?"

Harry looked over at the woman.

"Yes this is him. How do we choose where to start with this?"

She smiled.

"Say what you want to do… for example say wall color and it will show you a palette of colors."

Harry nodded and turned his attention to the book as he felt Remus come up beside him.

"Wall color."

As he watched he saw a palette appear beside the picture of a bedroom. Looking at the child he smiled and drew his attention from the book.

"This is your room Gaara. Choose what color you want."

Gaara looked down at the palette and looked through the colors before reaching out and pointing to a tab at the top.

"What dat?"

Harry leaned forward.

"Wallpaper; it's like paints but with designs."

Gaara nodded before he reached out and touched the tab that said wallpaper. As the palette changed, he looked over each selection before touching the one that said paper walls. Looking over at the picture, Harry shrugged; it was his room after all... and they could always change it if they don't like it. Looking over at the woman he smiled.

"That is a wall paper right?"

She nodded.

"Yes, it's made to look like the paper doors and walls in some old Japanese homes." (Note: I don't know what those are called so forgive me.)

Harry nodded.

"Alright. Flooring."

Looking at the palette he nodded before turning to Gaara.

"Do you want wood floors or carpet?"

"Carpet."

Harry nodded and touched the tab. Gaara looked this palette over before toughing a sand colored rug. Looking at the picture Harry nodded before turning back to the palette.

"Beds; children ages 2 to 5."

Looking at the beds he nodded. They were smaller than a regular bed and had railings that could be pulled up if the child needed it. Gaara looked it over and found a grey bed with shelves as its headboard and stars lightly painted on its surface. Touching it he watched as sheets came up. He picked a set of black sheets before picking a red comforter and watched it appear in the room.

"Very good Gaara; your room is turning out very nice."

Looking over at Remus, Gaara smiled and turned back to look at his daddy.

"Desk; children ages 2 to 5."

Gaara quickly chose a grey desk to match his bed.

"Bookshelf; children ages 2 to 5."

He chose a small grey bookshelf.

"Dresser."

A grey dresser was added.

"Night stand; children ages 2 to 5."

A grey night stand was added beside the bed.

Thinking for a moment Harry tried to come up with anything else Gaara might need. Coming up blank he turned to Remus who leaned in to look at the room.

"Chair; children ages 2 to 5."

Garra looked at all of the chairs before choosing a comfy looking beige chair.

"Easel; children ages 2 to 5."

As Gaara looked through the easels Harry turned confused eyes to Remus.

"I've heard that children sometimes paint on the walls; best he had something else to draw on."

Harry nodded and looked at the grey easel now in the room before coming up with another idea.

"Toy chest; children ages 2 to 5."

Gaara chose a toy chest matching his bed as Harry turned to look at the woman.

"Those toy chests; how much do they hold?"

The woman smiled.

"As much as you put in there."

Harry nodded and looked at the picture of the completed room.

"We'll take it…is there anyway we can use something like this without having to find a store that has one?"

"For children's rooms or all rooms?"

"All rooms."

The woman nodded before handing him the list of items.

"Yes there is. I'll get it for you as soon as you're ready to check out. For now, the toys and books are in the back. I'll explain the book when I give it to you."

Harry nodded in thanks before following Remus to the back of the store. Reaching the section of toys Harry bent and set Gaara on the ground.

"You go with Uncle Remy and get anything you want alright? I'm going to look around some more."

Gaara nodded and took Remus's outstretched hand in his before walking off. Standing straight again Harry made his way towards where he could see books. Stepping up to the book shelves he scanned some of the titles slightly before beginning to pull random children's books from the shelves. Figuring he had enough he moved further down the line of shelves before stopping to examine another set.

"These are books for parents who want to home school their kids. I'm not really much of a teacher when it comes to academics but Remy always enjoyed teaching."

Reading all of the titles he grabbed one of each and set them in the cart. As he was about to go find the others he stopped and turned to see what had caught his eye. Sitting on a shelf filled with stuffed animals was a fluffy teddy bear; just big enough for Gaara to be able to hold. Smiling he reached over and picked it up before setting it in the cart and moving to find the others.

* * *

He found the two of them looking at board games not far from him. He smiled seeing Gaara looking around him in excitement. Chuckling slightly he came up behind them and gathered all of the toys and games they had chosen into the cart.

"Did you find everything you wanted?"

Gaara nodded and reached his arms up to be held. Smiling, Harry bent and picked the red head up and let Remus take the cart as they headed for the register. Reaching the register Harry led them over to the woman who had helped them before.

"Alright; is this everything?"

Harry nodded as he shifted red head on his hip.

"Yes that's all."

She nodded and used her wand to total and bag everything before banishing the carriage.

"I need to see the list from earlier."

Harry handed her the list and watched as she ran her wand over it before turning to a rather large box that had appeared.

"Alright, everything on this list is shrunk in the box. Also, you wanted something like our room book correct?"

"That's correct."

The woman smiled.

"Alright, wait right here a minute."

Harry nodded before he bent down to search through one of the bags. Finding what he was looking for he smiled and stood up again.

"Gaara; I have a gift for you."

Gaara lifted his head from his daddy's shoulder and looked at the bear his daddy had in his hand. He smiled and reached out to take the bear before hesitating slightly.

"Go on; it's for you."

Gaara took the offered bear and quickly cuddled into it.

"I guess he likes it then."

Harry smiled. Remus nodded.

"That was a very good idea you know."

"I thought he'd like it."

"Here you are."

Harry and Remus both turned to look at the three books placed in front of them.

"The book with the green cover is exactly like the one you used just now; only difference is that this one is a combined product from our sister stores who also specialize in furniture and interior decorating."

Harry nodded and handed the green book to Remus for him to look over.

"The one with the blue cover is one I thought you would like. It has children's toys and supplies in it; also from our sister stores. And the purple one is one I thought you could use. It is a combined book from the apothecary; Flourish and Blotts; the Flower and Herb store (A/N: made this one up) and the cauldron shop. It's something that all the stores have now and is brand new."

Harry nodded and let Remus take both books.

"Are they used the same way as the room book?"

The woman nodded.

"Yes; and anything you buy you will have to state your vault number to pay and it will automatically take out the correct amount and the purchases will appear just as these did; only they will appear wherever you are so make sure there is some room."

Harry nodded again and watched as Remus began to shrink their purchases.

"Alright, how much will all of this cost?"

The woman smiled and showed him the total. Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Remus flinch but he ignored it and quickly handed over his vault key (which Remus had returned to him) and thanked the woman. Turning to look at Remus; who had gathered all of their purchases he sighed.

"What?"

"…I can't believe you paid that much."

Harry shrugged.

"We needed it."

Remus nodded and led the way out of the shop.

* * *

Back out in the street Harry looked down and smiled at Gaara. The toddler had his head rested against Harry's shoulder and was clutching his new bear in a vice like grip.

"I think we tired him out."

Remus looked back and smiled.

"I would say so cub."

Shaking his head Harry looked around the street. Something didn't feel right.

"Harry?"

Harry ignored the worried werewolf and made his way out into the crowd. Confused, Remus quickly followed. Weaving through the crowd Harry ignored everything else; focusing only on the strange feeling and the weight of the sleeping red head in his arms.

Feeling a tug, Harry turned and walked through the dark entrance to Knocktern Alley without really noticing it; though he did tighten his hold on Gaara. A little ways in, he pushed open the door to a rather dingy looking shop without even registering the name and made his way to the back of the shop.

As he got closer, the feeling's effect weakened enough for Harry to become more aware of his surroundings. Looking around he shook himself slightly. Now if that wasn't disorienting… A whimper shook him from his thoughts. Following the sound he made his way through the cages that littered the floor. He had apparently entered into a pet shop.

And not a legal one at that. Cages littered the floors and hung from the ceilings. The creatures inside looked to be far from what could be legally sold but that wasn't really his concern. Stopping before one certain cage, Harry peered inside.

From inside the dark cage, two sets of eyes looked out at him; one set a chilling icy blue and the other a startling gold. Harry startled slightly as the feeling came back full force as he locked eyes with the pair.

"_These must be my familiars. Didn't expect to meet them so soon…and I definitely didn't expect the weird feeling."_

"Anything I can help you with lad?"

Harry turned and looked up into the tired eyes of a rather old man.

"Yes actually. Can you tell me what's in this cage?"

The man leaned forward and looked at the pair in the cage.

"Those would be shadow panthers."

"Shadow panthers?"

The man nodded.

"Aye; they be stronger and faster than regular panthers; a lot more agile too. They can also control shadows as their name suggests."

Harry nodded.

"I'll take them."

The man shrugged and waved his wand, allowing the cage to float in the air as he led Harry back to the front of the store.

"You'll want a carrier for the two of them, as well as some treats and collars am I correct?"

Harry nodded.

"What do they eat?"

"Anything really, they don't have a specific food like dogs do."

Harry nodded as he watched the old man summon everything to them.

"Anything else I should know?"

"The one with the blue eyes is the girl and the golden eyed one is the boy. Also they aren't siblings."

Harry nodded and signed the slip the man handed him.

"I'll leave you to transfer them into their new carrier."

Harry nodded and shrunk everything but the carrier before reaching over with one hand and opening the cage door. Sticking one hand out for the two to sniff he waited patiently for the two to come out. Slowly the two made their way out of the cage.

The golden eyed male was the first to venture out. He was almost completely black other than the brown spots on his muzzle. Seeming to realize that Harry and the sleeping cub in his arms meant no harm, he turned and growled lightly into the cage. That seemed to be the signal the other was looking for.

The blue eyed female was fully black, her only distinguishing feature being her eyes. They couldn't have been long out of cub-hood, he knew that had they bee standing on the ground that they would have just barely reached his knees. The female looked once at the male before walking towards Harry; ignoring the warning growls from behind her.

Harry smiled and allowed the curious cub to sniff him before she bit her paw and his hand. The male heaved what seemed to be a resigned sigh before coming up and doing the same. As the three's blood combined Harry felt a connection fall into place. Satisfied, both cubs licked their wounds closed before doing the same to Harry's. Harry chuckled as he reached out and scratched both on the heads.

"So then; you two are my bonded familiars."

The two looked at him with solemn eyes before turning their attention to the sleeping Gaara.

"This is my cub."

The two seemed to understand before he shoed the two into their new carrier where they curled up together for a nap.

"I'll name you two later…for now; we best get going."

Making sure he had everything he quickly grabbed the carrier and made his way out to Diagon Alley to look for a most likely frantic Remus.

* * *

Harry found Remus standing on the steps of Gringotts bank, frantically looking around. Chuckling, Harry made his way up the stairs.

"Harry!"

He smiled at the man and gestured with his head for him to head into the bank. As they made their way inside Remus turned to look at him and his burdens.

"What happened back there?"

Harry looked at the werewolf out of the corner of his eye as he continued walking.

"Apparently I had to leave to find my familiars."

"Familiars. I'm not even going to ask what they are right now because knowing you, they're probably dangerous."

Harry smiled and made his way purposefully towards a rather grim looking goblin.

"It's been a long time, Griphook."

Said goblin looked up with deliberate slowness and calmly took in the three people in front of him

"Indeed it has Harry. Shall we take this to my office?"

Harry nodded and the goblin motioned them to follow him through the confusing maze of halls. Entering the goblins office Harry and Remus took the offered seats; Harry taking the time to settle Gaara carefully in his lap and set the carrier down on the ground. Moving around the desk, Griphook took his seat and sat back; examining his old friend.

Harry had been considered a friend to the goblins almost the moment he walked through the halls of Gringotts. Unlike most humans; Harry had treated them with kindness and respect from the very beginning. Respect which according to him; had only grown over time. He knew what his friend wanted; though he didn't know about the sleeping child on the young mans lap; and he would do his very best to provide everything he needed.

"You are ready to leave then, I take it?"

Harry nodded.

"Yes; I would like to live in the Elemental Countries; in one of the houses my mother bought preferably."

Griphook nodded and began searching through one of the many files on his desk. Finding what he was looking for he pulled a sheet of paper out.

"Your mother bought two homes within the Elemental Countries. One located inside the shinobi village of Konoha and one in a town of civilians and retired shinobi not far from Konoha called Aki village."

Harry nodded.

"I think it would be best if we stayed outside of the Hidden Villages for now. So we'll be staying in Aki for now."

Griphook nodded before sliding a piece of paper across the desk for Harry to sign.

"Since I'm going to assume you want all of the books and scrolls down in your vaults to be transferred to the library of your estate you'll need to sign this. It will automatically send everything to the library; organized as they were in the vaults; with the books from other vaults like the Potter and Black vaults moving in with their categories."

Harry nodded and reached out to sign the paper; careful not to wake the sleeping child in his lap.

"Griphook, would you get me the papers to transfer the Lupin vault back to Remus Lupin please?"

Griphook nodded before searching for the needed documents.

"Don't even say a word Remus because I won't here anything against it."

Remus closed his mouth and sighed before reaching over and gently taking the sleeping toddler from his cubs' lap. When Harry shot him a questioning look he smiled.

"Your going to need to fill out papers and such; no use waking him up."

Harry smiled and nodded as he accepted the papers Griphook handed him.

"Since I know you have no problems multi-tasking we shall continue. as I'm sure this is on your mind let me present you with this."

The goblin carefully handed over a small black vile.

"This is a potion that Harry has been working on; with help from the goblins. It will merge you and your wolf together to create one consciousness. You will no longer have to transform and you will gain all of the benefits of your wolf form."

Harry took over the explanation; still working on the papers.

"I got the idea from reading about the Inuzuka clan; a clan that carry canine like traits and work well with dogs. It took forever but I have managed to make it work."

Remus looked up, surprised as he accepted the vial.

"You really have improved your skills immensely. Thank you."

Harry smiled at the werewolf.

"Your welcome. I would suggest taking that before you go to sleep later tonight; that way it will take affect while you're sleeping."

Remus nodded and carefully stored the vile in a safe place. Signing the last document, Harry handed the papers back to Griphook and watched as the goblin sorted them and handed the necessary items to Remus.

"Now that that is settled; will you be changing your name?"

Harry and Remus shared a look. Remus shook his head.

"I don't know about Harry but I would prefer to keep my own name."

Griphook nodded and turned his gaze to Harry.

"I would like to change my last name to Lupin if that's okay with Remus."

Remus smiled and nodded.

"You've held my last name for years now; even if you didn't know it."

Griphook nodded.

"And your first name?"

Harry thought for a minute before shaking his head.

"I think I'll go with the name Haruki; Haruki Lupin."

Griphook nodded and finished the necessary paper work before turning and mumbling something in the direction of the child. Seeing his friends confused look Griphook explained.

"I know that you both know Japanese as I remember Mr. Lupin coming in with your mother from time to time. I simply made it so that the child will have a vocabulary relative to most children his age; he will also learn as he grows like any other child."

Harry nodded gratefully and stood from his chair.

"Thank you Griphook; this means a lot to me."

Griphook nodded and handed a small ebony statue to the now standing werewolf.

"Your welcome my friend. When you get to your new house you will find a letter from your mother. Also that portkey will take you directly in front of the house; at this time it will be night then so no one will notice you; you'll just have to say you arrived during the night or something. Good luck."

Harry nodded and allowed Remus to grab the panthers cage without protest.

"Thank you Griphook; I will be in contact."

With that Harry reluctantly took hold of the portkey and disappeared along with the others.

* * *

Landing with a thud, Harry quickly pulled himself up from the ground and took a look around. Griphook had been close; it was just reaching dusk here. Looking over to a staring Remus and the still sleeping Gaara he turned and followed the werewolf's gaze.

"Wow."

* * *

A/N: I'm evil. Anyway; I will start calling Harry Haruki next chapter; which I hope will be out very soon as I only have one exam this week so I should have some time. I hope you all liked this chapter; you got your first look at Gaara's room and next chapter we get to see the new house and their new life.

Please Review and read my newest story; **Stand Together **and will someone tell me why people don't seem to like that one? Thanks R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm going to start calling Harry Haruki now. Just so no one gets confused. Enjoy. Also; sorry it took so long to update and I'm also going to be skipping some time now. Hope this chapter is okay; I'm more into Gundam Wing and Harry Potter crossovers right now.**

_Letter/Writing_

"_Thoughts"_

-"Someone talking on the other end of the line (phone)"-

**Changing Fate- Chapter 5**

_Landing with a thud, Harry quickly pulled himself up from the ground and took a look around. Griphook had been close; it was just reaching dusk here. Looking over to a staring Remus and the still sleeping Gaara he turned and followed the werewolf's gaze._

"_Wow."_

When Griphook had said estate he wasn't kidding. There was no way this could be considered a simple house…not in Haruki's mind anyway. The 'house' (and he used that term rather loosely.) was two stories and looked to be very well kept up. They stood just outside the property; from where they stood before the gate, they could see that the grounds were extensive.

Stone walls looked to go all around the property; with a gate in front opening from the road onto a stone path that split in two as it got closer to the house. Looking at the house Haruki could see that the building was made of some sort of white stone. Looking at the path he noticed that when the path split in two, one led to the stairs leading to what he thought was the main house, while the other led to an entirely separate building attached to the side of the main house.

Looking over at Remus, Haruki noticed wide green eyes looking back at him. Gaara looked over the house before turning his attention to his daddy.

"Daddy?"

The sound of the supposedly asleep red heads voice startled Remus slightly. Turning to look at his cub he gently handed the little red head over. Settling the red head in his arms Haruki smiled slightly and reached out to open the gate.

"This is our new home Gaara."

Gaara looked around with wide, curious eyes as the group made their way up to the front door where Haruki pulled out the key Griphook had slipped him as he was signing papers and opened the door. Stepping through the door; Haruki reached out and felt along the walls until he found a light switch. Flipping it on they were greeted with the sight of a large empty hall. The only thing in the room was an envelope sitting innocently on the floor and a set of stairs that they could only assume led to the second story. Walking forward, Haruki bent down and gently picked the letter up.

Looking it over silently he turned and watched as Remus set the carrier on the ground. Walking over Haruki knelt on the ground before him and reached out to open the cage. Leaning back he watched silently, with a curious Gaara in his lap as the pair walked out of their cage and took in their new surroundings. Spotting him, the two made their way over and laid on the ground in front of him.

"Panthers? Your familiars are Panthers?"

Haruki looked up and smiled at the astonished werewolf.

"Not quite. They're shadow panthers."

Remus knelt down on the floor, shaking his head.

"Only you cub; only you."

Haruki smiled and look back at the pair as they basked under the attention that a curious and excited Gaara was giving them.

"Before we read this letter, I should probably name them. Any ideas?"

Remus looked over at the two panthers. Watching the two play with Gaara on the floor of the hall he smiled.

"How about Mizu for the blue eyed boy and Kasumi for the golden eyed girl?"

Looking at the two Haruki smiled and nodded.

"Water and Mist; I like it. What made you choose those?"

"The boy's eyes reminded me of the sea and the girls movements seem to be as silent and deadly as the mist."

Looking at the pair again Haruki nodded.

"Your right. So; Mizu and Kasumi."

Nodding Remus looked at the letter still in his cub's hand.

"You ready to open that?"

Haruki looked down at the letter in his hand and frowned. Was he? He wasn't sure.

"I guess so. …It might have information we may need before we venture any further into the house."

Remus nodded and watched silently as Haruki called the attention of his son and partners before opening the letter and beginning to read aloud.

_My baby boy;_

_If you are reading this then what I have feared would happen has come to pass and your father and I are dead. As you should know; this is one of the houses that I purchased while traveling the Elemental Countries with my sister Rose. This was the home that I had hoped to one day raise you in but it would seem that that prophesy has prevented that._

_Since I am not there to explore the house with you, I will just have to explain. The main house is what you are standing in now. The room you found this letter in is the parlor. I won't explain the layout further as you will discover everything else in the maps I have had made for you. They will tell you what everything was meant to be used for._

_As I'm sure you have noticed there are two floors in the main house. What you also might not know is that there is also an attic should you need it; along with a number of hidden rooms you will have to find on your own. For protection there are also a number of secret passageways leading to a number of places; some of them are noted on the maps already. These are the ones that will allow you to leave the building for a safer area outside of the village should something happen. The rest of them however, are yours to find._

_Also; the other building I'm sure you've noticed also has two floors but it doesn't have an attic. The building beside the house was what I had meant to be a hospital. This village has no doctors of its own and often the villagers need to travel to Konoha to get treatment. It was my goal to create a hospital close by and run it using a combination of Magical and Shinobi arts. This was my goal but that doesn't mean that it should be yours; whatever you choose I will still be proud of you._

_As it is now your home you may do with it what you wish; I am simply telling you what it was originally intended for. If you go through the living room you will find a door that leads to the back yard. There is a large green house out back along with a lake. The green house is attached to the building I intended to be the hospital._

_Now that everything has been explained; I hope that you have a long and happy life with the one you love. It doesn't matter what gender; love knows no gender. As long as you're happy that's all that matters._

_With all my love;_

_Lily_

Sitting back slightly Haruki looked over at the others. Reaching into the envelope again he pulled four new sheets from within and spread them out on the ground before moving back to allow everyone to see. Gaara leaned over slightly and pointed at one of the shapes on the maps.

"What d'at?"

Haruki leaned forward and smiled.

"Looks like the room next to us is the dinning room."

Remus nodded.

"Right; on this floor there are the dinning room; the laundry room; the kitchen; the living room; the 1st floor of the library and a sun room. All of this is to the right of us. To the left of us is the master bedroom; master bathroom; an office and a filing room. So in other words Gaara; your daddy's bedroom is near the staircase."

Gaara nodded and Haruki looked at his father with wide eyes.

"Wait my room?"

Remus smiled and pulled out another map.

"Yes your room. Now as you seem to tell me an awful lot; don't argue."

Haruki sighed and nodded before turning his attention back to the maps.

"On the second floor there are four bedrooms; three bathrooms; the 2nd floor of the library and another office and filing room. You and I will be sleeping on this floor Gaara."

The little red head looked up in confusion before looking back at the map.

"Mine?"

Remus smiled and moved the map closer to the child.

"Yes that's right; now point out which room you want."

Haruki watched silently as the child looked it over before pointing to a room and looking at his daddy for his opinion.

"That's a very good choice little one."

The bedroom he had chosen was directly above the dinning room and was quite spacious. The windows faced the front of the house and he would be able to see anyone coming in from his room. Looking closer Haruki also noted one of the secret passage ways almost directly outside the bedroom door.

"Cub."

Looking up Haruki took what was handed to him before sending a questioning look to the slowly standing werewolf.

"What's all this for?"

Remus smiled and held up the book and maps he was now holding in his hands.

"Those are all of the things we bought for Gaara today. Since his room has already been made up and we have everything; why don't the two of you go and set up Gaara's room together while I set up the rest of the house."

Looking down at the little red head looking up at him expectantly; Haruki shrugged and nodded.

"Sure. Are you going to be okay; doing all that by yourself?"

Remus smiled and nodded before moving up the stairs.

"I'm going to start upstairs and make my way down."

Haruki nodded before turning his attention to the two panther cubs sitting calmly on the ground before him.

"Why don't the two of you explore the house?"

Without a look back the two cubs raced out of the parlor and down the hall. Watching them go for a moment Haruki chuckled and shook his head.

"Well they're eager."

"Daddy?"

Smiling, Haruki motioned towards the stairs.

"Why don't we go upstairs and set up your room Gaara."

Gaara nodded excitedly and quickly made his way up the stairs; looking back occasionally to make sure his daddy was still following him. As the two of them made it to the landing on the second floor, they looked around in interest.

This was apparently the first place Remus decided to decorate as the floor was covered in a plush cream carpet with the lower half of the walls covered in wood panels and the top painted the same cream as the carpet. Shrugging Haruki moved away from the stairs and down the hall until he reached the first door to the right of the stairs.

The pair stopped outside the door to Gaara's new room where Haruki watched; amused; as Gaara made a slight face when looking from one door to the others.

"_Well he is only two. …A very bright two year old but that isn't really the point here."_

"Gaara?"

He waited until the child looked up at him.

"Would you like your door painted the same color as your walls?"

Gaara looked back at the door for a moment before he nodded. Haruki also nodded; seeing the child's agreement; as he opened the door. The room looked exactly as it had on the map; rather large for a toddler with a large window facing the front of the house.

"_Note to self; ward all windows. No need to practically invite trouble."_

Looking down at the child Haruki smiled as he set the numerous packages on the ground before him.

"W'at you gonna do; Daddy?"

Haruki smiled.

"I am going to use a few quick spells to set your carpet and paint your walls before I unshrink everything and we set it all up."

Gaara nodded and watched silently as everything his daddy had brought up with them expanded to their usual size.

Looking around at everything, Haruki pulled out his wand and quickly dug through the stuff until he found what he was looking for. A few quick spells later and the walls and carpet were both in place.

"Do you like it little one?"

Gaara nodded excitedly and ran over to his daddy.

"Wat next?"

Haruki chuckled as he dug through the bags until he found the rest of the furniture. A few quick spells later and the room was filled with all of the child's furniture; with all of his new toys, clothes and books piled on the floor.

"Do you like it little one?"

Gaara nodded as he looked around before he followed his daddy over to the pile on the floor. Together the two began placing everything where it belonged. It didn't really take them long working together but by the time they had finished Gaara was yawning and rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Haruki chuckled as he put the last of the child's toys away and scooped the child up into his arms.

"Ready for bed little one?"

Gaara nodded tiredly and didn't put up a fuss as he was c hanged and set into bed. Haruki smiled as he kissed the child's forehead and watched him drift off to sleep. Sighing he pulled himself to his feet and made his way out of the room. Best to find Remus. They had some things to discuss.

0000000

Moving through the halls Haruki smiled. From the looks of things Remus had finished the second floor and moved on to the first floor. The hallway of the first floor was the same as the second floor. He bypassed the dinning room until he came to the living room where he could hear movement. Standing in the door way he smiled as he watched the other man.

Remus had his back turned to him and was setting a cream colored couch facing the glass doors to the outside. Haruki chuckled as he watched Remus collapse onto the chair as he finished.

"All done?"

Remus' head jerked around and he glared as his cub laughed.

"As a matter of fact I am. How's Gaara?"

Haruki chuckled as he moved to sit in an arm chair the same color as the couch across from his father.

"Asleep."

Remus nodded and the two of them sat in silence for a time. Throwing a look at the older man Haruki sighed.

"What do you think we should do next?"

Remus too sighed and looked out at the dark back yard.

"I think the best thing to do would be to get settled. Maybe go into town and see if we can get anyone to work with us at the hospital."

Haruki nodded.

"When do you think would be a good time to go check on the Kyuubi container?"

Remus looked over at he black haired teen.

"Maybe in a few months. Let's get established here first before we go and check on the child. Besides; we just popped out of no where. Do you really think they would let the child go so easily?"

Haruki nodded sadly.

"Very well. We'll get settled in before I head to Konoha."

Remus nodded and watched the young man head out of the room.

"I can only hope the child will be okay till then."

000000000

"Haruki-sensei!"

Haruki turned around quickly and smiled at the young girl behind him.

"How can I help you Marra-chan?"

Haruki smiled as she blushed. They had been in the village for three months and everything was going well. Gaara had become more secure and together Remus and Haruki had set up the hospital. They also had a few people from the village working with them and were thinking of training a few people.

Haruki watched amused as the girl shook her head quickly and looked at him with serious eyes.

"Haruki-sensei; one of the village hunters has brought in an injured person. They are believed to be shinobi but…"

Haruki wasn't listening anymore as he made his way quickly out to the waiting room. Shinobi or not it was not his problem.

Entering the room he paused slightly at the sight that met him but continued on after a minute. The person that had been put on the stretcher did indeed hold a Konoha head band but they could be no more than eight years of age. There was blood covering the body and his eyes were scrunched closed in pain.

Haruki looked him over quickly before motioning Marra over.

"We need to get him into operating room three. There may be internal bleeding ad some of his bones may have to be set surgically."

Marra nodded quickly and wheeled the child off. Haruki sighed as he followed her. This was sure to be a long and tiring procedure.

It would only be later that he would finally see something that would give him any clue to the identity of his patient. On the back of the child's shirt was a large red and white fan; a symbol he had seen before. The Uchiha Clan symbol.

**A/N: I hope it was okay. Maybe not up to my usual standards but I am not really into this one right now. Anyway, hope you review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey there sorry it took so long but I am still very into HP/GW stories at the moment and am actually on a role with HP/YYH as well. I am however trying to get something up for other things as well. Sorry this is so short though…I'm trying but this just kind of seemed like a good place to end it for now. Anyway; I hope this chapter will be alright.**

_Letter/Writing_

"_Thoughts"_

-"Someone talking on the other end of the line (phone)"-

Chapter 6

Curious green eyes watched from the doorway of the room as the man inside bustled about. Gaara didn't understand what was going on but he knew that it had his Daddy upset.

"Daddy?"

Haruki paused in his search and smiled as he watched his son move further into the room. Two days and the Uchiha was still asleep. His injuries had been dealt with quickly and efficiently that was for sure but the boy had taken a good hit to the head and had used up a lot of chakra doing whatever had caused his condition. Gently picking his son up he admitted that he may have been just a bit busy recently.

"Kay Daddy?"

Haruki smiled and held the little boy close to his chest.

"Yes Gaara; I'm fine. I'm sorry I've been so busy lately."

Gaara cocked his head to the side cutely.

"'s 'Kay. Daddy makes people feel better."

Haruki laughed, carefully tossing his son up into the air, making the small child laugh in delight.

"That's right Gaara. And right now Daddy has a boy who was hurt very badly."

Gaara quieted his giggles as he watched his daddy carefully.

"Bu' Daddy will make him all better right?"

Haruki smiled, emerald eyes looking on his son with an amused and adoring gaze.

"I'll do everything I can, yes."

Pausing in thought Haruki pulled the little boy closer to his chest, turning to look out the window at the dark storm clouds beyond.

"Would you like to come see him? I have to go check on him in a bit."

Gaara smiled and nodded excitedly as he squirmed in his fathers arms.

"Yay I get to go with Daddy!"

Haruki laughed as he let the squirming boy down.

"Yes Gaara you get to come with Daddy; after lunch."

"Aww!"

0000000000000000000

"_Where…am I? There is no way I could have made it back to Konoha. So where am I?"_

"Daddy when will he wake up?"

"_Who's that?"_

"I don't know Gaara; it is up to him when he will wake. His injuries were quiet serious and he used up a large amount of chakra."

"…Injuwies? …chakra?"

Soft, happy laughter filtered in from his side.

"I'll explain later little one. Maybe after your next reading lesson with Remus."

"Aww but Daddy."

"_Hn. Sounds like Sasuke when he wants something from me."_

"No buts Gaara. Now, Daddy has to go look in on his other patients and see what has to be done around the hospital alright? Do you want to go home or-?"

"_So I'm in a hospital. Not the Konoha one I'm sure."_

"No, I want to stay here."

"You can't be underfoot Gaara."

"_So the child's name is Gaara huh?"_

"I know Daddy, I'll stay right here."

There was a brief pause before a sigh was heard.

"Alright, but don't suddenly decide to wander off alright? If you get bored and want to go home, let one of the nurses know and they will take you home and let me know where you are alright?"

"Kay!"

"_Huh…Kinda makes me wish Sasuke and I had this kind of relationship with our father."_

The closing of the door announced the departure of the boy's father and his apparent doctor as darkness began to encompass him once again; pulling him back into a healing sleep.

"_I have to get back to Konoha soon. I can't let Sasuke worry."_

* * *

Haruki frowned slightly as he looked once again into the room where the young Uchiha ninja slept with Gaara playing quietly on a table beside him. For four days Gaara had insisted on coming to see the ninja. And for four days he had sat quietly and played as the boy slept on beside him.

"_He should be waking soon. Question is….will he be hostile? I know better than anyone that just because someone is young that does not mean that they are weak. And if the boy is a ninja at his age, then he is most likely quiet powerful."_

Taking one last glance at the boy in his care Haruki moved back down the hall towards his next patient. All he could do was wait he supposed; and put some protections around the room as a precaution.

0000000000000000

Big emerald eyes blinked as they watched the boy laying on the bed. His Daddy had said that the other boy needed to sleep and get better and Gaara knew his Daddy was always right. He helped lots of people and Gaara had heard lots of people say nice things about his Daddy and Uncle Remus. But he could also tell that his Daddy was tired; so he would do his best and make sure the other boy rested to get better.

Movement on the bed caught the toddlers eyes and the red head leaned forward slightly in his seat as the figure on the bed began to move slightly. Was he waking up? Should he get his Daddy?

Emerald met black and Gaara smiled happily, forgetting all about getting his Daddy at the sight of the awake boy.

"Hi!"

Black eyes blinked at the child before scanning the room quickly and suspiciously; taking in everything around them.

"Where am I child?"

Gaara smiled.

"You're at my Daddy's 'ospital."

Black eyes flicked over to the child and the figure nodded, relaxing slightly. Wherever he was he had obviously been there for quite a while and hadn't been harmed thus far. In fact… He looked down at his previously wounded body. It seemed as if he had been healed.

"What is your name child?"

Emerald eyes blinked.

"Gaara! What's yours?"

The boy debated for a moment. There appeared to be no one else in the room but if the child was anything like his own baby brother, Sasuke, then he would want to tell everyone everything. But…still he owed these people something he supposed. He wasn't like his father who expected things for nothing; who expected to be treated like he was a king just because he had a blood line limit. Just because he had the Sharingan.

"My name is Itachi; Itachi Uchiha."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long, RL and other stories have been killing me. I know have a job and in college so things have been rather slow lately. I am actually using all the time I have today to write as much as I can for all the stories I can. So who really knows what will be updated next or what I will add next. Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
